MaNeaTeR L'anniversaire de Teyla
by Mac DyE
Summary: [Sognfic] OS slash avec un pairing... heu... particulier... du MD tout craché, et vive Nelly Furtado, lol XD


_**Titre :** MaNeaTeR - L'anniversaire de Teyla_

_**Auteur :** **Mac DyE** (moi!), ou tout simplement **MD** pour les intimes._

_**Résumé :** Une songfic slash rigolote sur "Maneater" de Nelly Furtado avec un pairing pas commun... En fait je crois être la première à le faire (ptdr).Faut remercier Syla, Atch' et Mimi pour les idées tordues (ben l'une tripait sur Lorne et l'autre sur Ronon, alors bon...)(et pis Mimi était partie danser...)_

_**Genre :** Humour / Slash / Songfic / mode-shootée_

_**Rating :** T pour les idées...hum... très MacDyiennes..._

_**Saison :** ben Carson est toujours là, alors bon, entre le debut de la deuxième et la fin de la troisième (ptdr)_

_**Disclaimer :** ... grumpf..._

_**Note :** Comme le savent mes amies les folasses, j'étais pas dans mon état normal... j'étais pire! (si-si, c'est possible!) (je vous raconte après,ok?)_

* * *

**Take it back, take it back...**

Une soirée comme les autres.

Ou presque.

C'était l'anniversaire de Teyla.

Alors, forcement, ils avaient tous bu… Un peu trop.

_**Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatchu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho**_

L'alcool leur monta facilement à la tête.

Et puis ces regards…

Ronon, intrigué, mais surtout complètement saoul, regardait le major Lorne.

Qui était aussi bourré que lui.

_**Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees  
you either want to be with me, or be me  
**_

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Ils vinrent à parler de choses et d'autres.

"Appelez-moi Evan!"

Tout le monde commençait à être très joyeux. Doucement, ils glissèrent aussi.

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love**_

La musique n'aidait pas à rester calme.

"Maneater" de Nelly Furtado passait en boucle.

Teyla avait découvert la musique terrienne et avait tendance à en abuser.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love**_

De temps en temps, on entendait un bout de "She wants to move" de NERD.

La chanson préférée de John.

Qui se faisait hurler dessus par Teyla parce qu'il avait arreter SA musique.

"Maneater" à nouveau…

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love**_

Rodney se mit à danser, bientôt suivi par Carson.

Puis Elizabeth, Laura, Kate, et tout le reste du groupe.

Dans leur coin, Ronon et Evan n'osaient pas.

Qu'en penserait l'homme à coté?

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all**_

Car en fait, ce n'était que ça.

L'un et l'autre avait peur de se faire mutuellement mauvaise impression

Mais l'alcool aide à libérer de toutes les craintes, c'est bien connu.

_**And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something she means it  
even if you never ever ever seen it**_

"Vous dansez?" Ronon hocha la tête négativement.

En fait, le Satedien s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Evan se mit à danser.

Puis… Il perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

_**everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come and jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time**_

Sous les applaudissements de tous et les yeux exorbités de Ronon, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Il grimpa sur la table, et se mit à danser.

La danse du ventre.

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love**_

Ronon en resta d'abord bouche bée.

Puis il apprécia le spectacle.

Le major n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love**_

Evan se lâcha.

Il roulait des hanches, faisant tourner sa veste au dessus de sa tête.

Puis il entreprit…

Un strip-tease.

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love**_

La musique changea. Un rythme plus lent, plus exotique, avec des tambours, style musique orientale.

Tout en continuant sa danse du ventre, le militaire enleva son sweat.

Puis son t-shirt.

Puis ses boots.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all**_

Ronon se sentait flotter sur un nuage cotonneux.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Sauf Evan.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Sauf la musique.

Il ne sentait plus rien. Sauf son désir.

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love**_

Le Satedien s'approcha de la table.

Le terrien était en furie.

Voyant s'approcher Ronon, Evan se sentit frissonner.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, fall in love**_

Il dut s'avouer que s'il avait commencé à danser, c'était pour plaire à Ronon.

Pour s'exhiber.

Ce dernier se planta devant la table, au premier rang, et croisa les bras.

Son regard était un défi pour Evan.

_**Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, all of her love**_

"Maneater" revint en fond sonore.

Evan releva le défi.

Il se planta devant Ronon et défit le premier bouton de son pantalon.

Des sifflets et des applaudissements fusèrent dans la salle, l'invitant à continuer.

_**She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all**_

Il ne se fit pas prier.

Lentement, il enleva ses boutons un à un.

Le regard de Ronon se fit désireux.

Evan finit en boxer. Ne cachant rien de son érection.

_**never ever met her at all**_

Il descendit de la table et se mit face à Ronon.

_**you wish you never ever met her at all**_

Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

_**you wish you never ever met her at all**_

Les autres, ronds comme des queues de pelles, ne virent rien.

Ils n'entendirent surtout rien.

_**you wish you never ever met her at all**_

Dans l'autre pièce, Ronon avait enlevé le boxer gênant du militaire.

Evan lui avait retiré ses vêtements.

_**you wish you never ever met her at all**_

Et ils avaient fait l'amour, criant leur plaisir.

_**You wish you never ever met her at all…**__**

* * *

** _

_Aluuuuuuuuuuurs????_

_C'est mignon hein?_

**Explications :** ce soir, Mimi a dit "c'est fête je vais en boite pour mon anniv'..." Moi, tranquillou chez moi seule (avec mon homme collé devant la télé) pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine (because squattage grave...), je me dis "ben c'est la fete aussi!". Et voilà que je sors mon unique bouteille de bière chinoise, de la Tzingtao. Elle est bonne... Mais j'aime pas la bière, donc j'aime pas celle-là non plus (vous voyez, c'est typiquement Mac Dyien comme histoire!). Donc mélange avec limonade pour faire du panaché. Sauf qu'y avait presque plus de limonade. Donc, 2 quart limo, 2 quart Tzingtao. Arrgh, ça décape. Donc MD en mode pétage-grave-de-plomb-cause-pas-habituée-à-l'alcool. En plus la Syla et la Atch' me disent "y'a Kavan Smith dans les 4400!!!" Mais mon cheri pas vouloir mettre la 6, snif TT... Alors du coup... Parle toute seule, rigole, fait un trip EvanLornien... (merci Syla et ses liens...) Bref, tout va bien. Puis... "J'ai envie d'écrire un OS slash! Des idées?". Et là, comme j'écoutais "Maneater", je suis partie dans un flou artistique totalement schyzophrenique et rien qu'en tapant j'étais en mode gaaaaaa-bavage-de-partout-XD... Donc voilà l'histoire de cette belle fic... ptdr

_**O.o** (je sais, elle est grave la MD!)_


End file.
